


i will always find you

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been missing for over a month when she turns up badly hurt and emotionally traumatised.</p><p>Can Regina find out what happened and will she be able to keep Emma safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so a while ago I orphaned my work but now I've decided to rewrite them so I hope you'll read them again. X

She's running, she doesn't know why, all she knows is she has to get away from something.

 

Voices sound in her head, ones she recognises vaguely.

 

"That's it baby, just a little more. Such a good girl."

 

"We don't have much time, you have to go. Quickly before she comes back!"

 

She remembers hands pulling her urgently and a quick shove to her back and she's running as fast as she can.

 

She can feel the cold night air on her face and hears crickets in the distance, the ground changes beneath her to hard concrete but she doesn't stop. She has no idea where she's going, all she can think of is getting to safety.

 

Her footsteps sound on hard wood and she knows she's on a porch, she reaches her hand forwards and connects with a door, she nearly sobs in relief as she bangs hard on it and hears someone on the other side.

 

The door opens and she hears a gasp come from in front of her.

 

"Emma!" A voice exclaims, she knows that voice. It feels like safety, home and love. Suddenly her legs give out and she feels arms holding her close.

 

"Regina." She breathes before falling unconscious


	2. unwanted memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma dreams and remembers some of what happened to her.  
> It's a pity she can't remember who hurt her but you know what they say. Ignorance is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic non con at the start. 
> 
> Enjoy ;) x

So beautiful baby." A feminine voice groaned above her, she could feel soft hands roaming her body.

Lips pressed against hers and a tongue demanded entry, she whimpered and jerked her head away but a firm hand held her in place and she had no choice as a tongue forced its way into her mouth.

The figure above her moaned in pleasure as one hand squeezed her breast and another snaked down to her thighs. She trembled as a leg forced itself between hers spreading her open to questing fingers.

She struggled against the intrusion as first one then two fingers slid deep inside her and started thrusting.

She cried out in pain and the other woman moaned again as she rubbed herself against her thigh.

 

"Please stop!" She cried.

 

"Not yet baby, just a little bit longer, it'll feel good soon i promise." The other woman whispered in her ear before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck.

She felt lips around her nipple as the woman above her started sucking and nibbling, she shivered involuntarily at the sensation and cried out when the other woman moved to her other nipple and bit down hard.

Her hips twitched and the woman started thrusting faster and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

 

"That's it baby come for me." The woman moaned and thrust harder against her thigh.

 

She moaned and started meeting her thrusts, hips bucking desperately trying to find release. She felt the other woman tense up before she came, wetness coating her thigh.

The woman moved and she felt lips replace the thumb on her clit and she came hard moments later.

 

She lay there panting as the woman laid next to her and stroked her hair.

 

"You're mine baby never forget that, no matter where you go I will always find you." The woman purred in her ear and she felt despair as tears fell from her eyes.

 

"Emma?" She could feel a hand stroking her hair and she panicked thinking that she was still trapped. She started thrashing around trying to get away from the contact but hands pinned her down.

 

She started sobbing. "Please stop! No more please, no more!"

 

"Emma it's ok you're safe, calm down please or you'll hurt yourself." The voice soothed her and she stopped thrashing but still remained tense.

 

"Who are you?" She asked after a moment.

 

"It's me Emma, it's Regina. You're at the mansion in the guest room. What happened Emma? You've been gone for a month. I thought..." The womans voice cracked and she had a strange urge to hug the other woman but she stopped herself, she was still weary of her.

 

So she stuck to what was safe and asked her something instead.

 

"Who's Emma?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is set before Emma turns up at Reginas house and deals with her POV 
> 
> Enjoy

One Month Earlier…..

 

“Snow have you seen Emma today? She was supposed to pick up Henry from school.” Regina was on the phone to Snow after the school called to say Henry hadn’t been picked up yet. It wasn’t like Emma to forget, after overcoming The Dark Curse she spent as much time with Henry as possible. She’d lost count of the amount of times Emma had come round for dinner just to be near Henry, although she hoped that maybe Emma came round for her too.

 

“I’m sorry Regina but I haven’t seen her today at all, she said she was going to Boston for a couple of days and I assumed she had told you already.” Snow explained.

 

Regina gritted her teeth in annoyance; she thought they were past this but apparently not. “No she didn’t tell me anything and if you had used that brain of yours you would’ve stopped her from going!” She snapped at the other woman. She knew exactly what Emma was doing, she was running again and her idiot of a mother had let her.

 

“What do you mean Regina, she’s a grown woman I can’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to and you know that!” Snow yelled down the phone before hanging up.

 

Regina stared at the phone. ‘She hung up on me!’ She thought in disbelief.

 

“Well that could’ve gone better.” Henry’s voice sounded behind her making her jump in surprise.

 

Regina sighed. “I know I’m just worried about her, it’s not like Emma to forget. I just feel like something’s wrong and it’s put me on edge a bit. I promise I’ll make it up to Snow tomorrow.”

 

“I know, I’m worried too but I know Ma will be fine and when she comes back you can yell at her then.” Henry said. He gave his mother a hug, a rarity since he started his teenage years, and left her to her thoughts.

 

Three weeks ago…

 

“Snow she’s been gone for a week now and I’ve still not heard from her!” Regina phoned Snow in a panic, she just had a terrible feeling that something had happened to Emma and she couldn’t understand why Snow was so calm about it all.

 

“Oh my god Regina I’m so sorry! Emma called us yesterday and said she’s staying with a friend for a couple more days while she sorts something out about her flat in Boston.” Snow apologised and Regina had to count to ten before she responded as she had promised Henry she wouldn’t snap at Snow anymore.

 

“I thought she got rid of her flat last year?” Regina asked.

 

“No she put it up for sale last year and now someone’s bought it so she has to clean the whole thing out before they move in. She said she’d call us if she needed any help, I’m sure she’s fine Regina.” Snow reassured her.

 

“I know, sorry Snow it’s just that I have a really bad feeling but I’m sure you know her best and if you say she’s fine then I’ll leave it at that.” Regina said.

 

“Thank you Regina. I’ve got to go but I’ll talk to you soon.” Snow replied before hanging up the phone yet again.

 

One week ago…

 

“Snow it’s been three weeks since she left and I’m really concerned, she hasn’t phoned either me or Henry.” Regina and Snow were at the diner after Regina had cornered her there. Snow had been avoiding her and ignoring her calls for days and she’d had enough.

Snow looked uncomfortable and avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry Regina, I didn't want to worry you but I haven't heard from her for more than a week." She said.

"WHAT! She hasn't called you in over a week and you didn't think to tell me?!" Regina was furious with the brunette but at the same time she worried about Emma. What had happened to her? Is she in danger? What if she's been hurt and unable to contact anyone? She could be lying in a ditch somewhere and no one would know. By this point Regina was in a full blown panic, her anger at Snow temporarily forgotten.

"We have to find her! What about that friend she was staying with? Have you tried calling them?"

"Um about that. She wasn't staying with anyone, I tried calling the number she gave me but it was fake. I rang up her other friends and none of them knew she was in Boston." Snow said nervously.

Regina didn't speak, she just stared at the other woman. Emma was gone and there was no way of knowing where she was.

 

Last night...

 

Regina sighed as she got into bed. Yet another day of searching and all she had to show for it was an aching back and a killer headache.

She turned off the lamp next to her bed and closed her eyes. A sudden knock at the door startled her and she sat up and looked at the clock.

It showed 3am. 'Who would be knocking at this hour?' She thought as she got up and made her way downstairs.

By the time she got there the knocking had stopped. She opened the door cautiously and nearly fainted when she saw who it was.

"Emma?" She asked in disbelief.

The blonde swayed slightly and Regina looked her over. She had on a man's shirt and nothing else, she was pale and dirty and her eyes were covered with a strip of black material.

"Regina." Emma whispered before fainting on the floor.

Regina shot forwards and grabbed the blonde before her head hit the floor.  

She turned her over and saw blood soaking through the shirt and onto the wood of her porch.

 

"What's happened to you?" Regina cried even though she knew Emma couldn't hear her.

She quickly levitated the blonde so as not to hurt her and brought her upstairs to the spare bedroom.

She laid her gently on the bed mindful of her back, where the most blood seemed to be coming from. She removed her shirt and turned her over gently so she was on her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Regina cried out in horror as she saw the wounds on Emma's back. There were multiple whip marks crossing her back, some deeper than others, and there were bruises of varying colours on her hips.

Regina felt bile rise in her throat as the implication of the bruises sank in. She healed the wounds on Emma's back and turned her over.

There were more marks on her front, bite marks covered her breasts and there were more bruises on her stomach and thighs. Some were fist shaped and bigger than the others but the ones on her thighs were smaller and she could make out a small pair of hands similar to her own.

Regina felt tears prick her eyes and blonked them away angrily before healing the rest of the marks.

She poofed some pyjamas onto Emma's body and pulled the quilt over them both before going back to sleep. Her last thought was that when she found who did this they will wish for death by the time she had finished with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic non con again so if you're sensitive to that then you'd best stop reading cos that's all you're gonna get from this point on. 
> 
> Everyone else enjoy x

“I’m sorry Regina but I haven’t seen her today at all, she said she was going to Boston for a couple of days and I assumed she had told you already.” A woman's voice sounded in the darkness.

Emma shivered, she knew that voice, it was soft now but she had heard it bring pain so bad she hadn't been able to move and at the same time that voice could bring intense pleasure. She hated the pleasure, she didn't know why only that it felt wrong.

 

“What do you mean Regina, she’s a grown woman I can’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to and you know that!” The woman yelled and she heard a beep as she cut off whoever she was talking to.

Footsteps moved behind her and she felt arms circle her waist. "I don't know what you ever saw in her baby, but at least now we don't have to worry about that anymore. They all think you're in Boston and that gives me all the time in the world with my little baby doesn't it." The woman spoke behind her but all Emma heard was that no one knew where she was and that she was trapped with this strange person.

She felt lips kissing her neck and jaw and she tried to move away but only succeeded in swaying slightly from where she hung suspended from the ceiling.

"Now now baby, none of that." The woman spoke as arms pulled her close again. She resumed kissing her neck and hands roamed her body, squeezing and caressing her. The woman grabbed her breasts and Emma gasped in surprise, she pulled and twisted her nipples until they were hardened peaks and Emma couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips.

The woman moved away and Emma whimpered at the loss of contact and gasped again when she felt the woman press against her front.

Lips pressed against hers and she opened her mouth and moaned as the woman deepened the kiss.

"Good girl." The woman moaned as she trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck until she reached her breasts. She took one of her nipples in her mouth and started sucking and nibbling and Emma moaned. The woman slid a hand between them and Emma bucked her hips when she felt fingers graze her clit.

"So wet baby." The woman groaned as she slid her hand between Emma's folds and thrust two fingers into her entrance.

Emma whimpered and thrust back and the woman picked up the pace, thrusting harder and adding another finger while a thumb circled her clit.

She bit down hard on Emma's shoulder and she came screaming, her walls clamping down on the woman's fingers and holding them there while she rode through her orgasm.

 

"Emma?" A voice brought her out of her memories and she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The woman said.

"Her name's Regina" Emma remembered. "Why can't I see?" She asked and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You can't see anything?" Regina asked, concern in her voice.

Emma shook her head. "Did you take off the blindfold?"

"Yes I took it off just before you woke up." Regina replied. She could hear Regina move on the bed and felt the bed dip next to her.

"Can I check?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"I suppose." Emma replied nervously.

She flinched slightly when she felt cool fingers on her cheeks, the fingers moved up her face and she could feel her eyelids being pulled gently open. she held her breath hoping that maybe she would be able to see now but it was as dark as before and she sighed in disappointment.

Her face tingled and she pulled away in surprise.

"It's ok Emma it's just my magic." Regina tried to reassure her but the word magic sent her into a panic.

"No no no! no magic, she'll hurt you if you use magic! please I don't want her to find us, I don't want to go back!" Emma cried and shook.

"It's ok Emma you're safe, I promise I won't let her hurt you." Regina said as she hugged her tightly. She breathed in Regina's scent and calmed down, she was safe and she felt like she could trust the other woman despite not having any memory of her. Well that wasn't true but she wasn't sure whether or not to tell her what she remembered earlier.

Regina held her like that for a few minutes before she calmed down fully. "Well I guess I should tell Snow you're alright, she's been really worried this last week." Regina sighed and extracted herself from Emma's arms.

"Who's Snow?" Emma asked.

"She's your mother dear." Regina replied and Emma felt her whole world come crashing down.

"What! But you promised! You said I'd be safe, please don't send me back! She'll hurt me!" Emma sobbed and curled up on the bed, she couldn't believe that she had trusted the other woman.

"Emma what do you mean? Of course you're safe, why do you think you're not?" Regina asked in concern.

"It was her, my mom was the one who hurt me." Emma replied before telling Regina what she had remembered earlier today.

Regina was silent when she had finished talking and Emma grew concerned. "What if she decides to send me back?"

"Regina? Say something please, you're scaring me." Emma pleaded with her.

"I'm going to kill Snow!" Regina growled as she held Emma tightly to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out what Snow did to Emma and it has her reeling as she struggles to deal with her own guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again there's non con in this chapter but let's be honest that's probably why you're reading it right? 
> 
> Enjoy x

It had taken a while to get Emma calm enough to sleep; she had only gotten into bed after Regina had promised to stay with her. Regina lay there listening to Emma snore lightly; she felt furious at Snow for lying to her and for doing god knew what to Emma. She wanted to kill the little bitch, wanted to watch the life drain out of her body as she choked her but she knew she had to tread carefully. Snow had a lot of supporters and it was essentially Regina’s word against her since Emma couldn’t remember anything useful.

She was just starting to form a plan in her mind when a whimper distracted her, she turned her head to look at Emma and saw her face scrunched up in distress. Emma whimpered again and Regina reached out to stroke her arm soothingly.

Emma moved suddenly, startling Regina as she straddled her leg and started grinding down.

“Emma?!” Regina asked, when she didn’t respond Regina realised she was asleep and whatever she was dreaming about was causing this reaction.

Emma continued grinding her core down on Regina’s thigh, moaning and whimpering, Regina froze as she wondered what she should do. She could wake the blonde up, but that would be embarrassing for the both of them, or she could let her continue.

She resigned herself to waiting Emma out, certain that she wouldn’t last long.

She looked down and saw that Emma’s nightgown had ridden up with only a small part of it covering her centre. She bit her lip and gazed at Emma’s face looking for a sign that she might wake up, certain that she was still asleep Regina slowly ran her hands up Emma’s thighs to where the gown was and lifted it up and over Emma’s head. She felt lust surging through her at the sight before her, Emma’s breasts swayed with each thrust and her stomach muscles clenched as her clit grazed her thigh.

She ran her hands slowly up Emma's body again coming to a stop at her breasts, she squeezed them gently and Emma moaned and thrust harder leaving a wet trail of arousal on her leg.

She bit her lip and thumbed Emma’s nipples, pinching and rolling them. Regina could feel herself getting wet and her clit throbbed with need, she moved a hand down and guided one of Emma’s thighs between her own and pressed herself against it.

She groaned in pleasure and started thrusting against Emma, soaking the crotch of her pyjama bottoms. She placed her hands on Emma’s hips and encouraged her to thrust faster while Regina did the same. She pulled Emma down roughly and sucked a nipple into her mouth flicking it with her tongue; she nibbled on the tip causing Emma to cry out as she came. Feeling Emma’s come coating her thigh sent Regina over the edge as well. It wasn’t until her heart stopped racing that she realised what Emma had said and a wave of shame came over her followed swiftly by anger, shame at what she had done and anger at Snow as the bruises she saw earlier now made sense.

Snow had done the worst thing imaginable; she had raped her daughter and made her enjoy it and for that Regina was going to destroy her completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regina bumps into snow for the first time since she found emma.
> 
> will the former evil queen be able to control herself?  
> read on and find out

Emma woke up when she heard the door closing and sat up abruptly before reaching out for Regina, finding only empty sheets she decides it must have been Regina leaving that had startled her awake.

She stretches her arms and yawns loudly before padding to the bathroom and seeing to her needs. She took off her nightgown and noticed that the hem was slightly sticky, she brought it to her face and sniffed it, she blushed when she realised what it was and hoped that wasn't why Regina had left earlier.

She sighed and threw the gown on the floor before getting into the shower, it took a couple of tries but eventually she found the hot water tap and the shampoo, she began washing herself and let that water wash over her as she tried to remember anything that could help her piece her life together.

She was so distracted that she didn't hear Regina open the door, nor did she hear her name being called so when she heard a strangled gasp from behind her she jumped in shock and tripped out of the shower and landed on Regina with a loud oompf.

She quickly scrambled off of Regina and attempted to cover herself with the shower curtain, she looked at the brunette on the floor and giggled slightly at the shocked expression on Regina's face.

“I'm so sorry Emma I didn't realise you were in the shower, I called out your name and I got worried when you didn't reply so I ...” She cocked her head curiously as she regarded the blonde wrapped up in the shower curtain, the very see through shower curtain she realised when she caught a glimpse of Emma's pert breasts glistening still from the shower.

Regina coughed and averted her eyes before remembering what she wanted to say. 

“Anyway I just wanted to tell you that breakfasts downstairs and ask if you needed help with anything.” She gestured with her hands nervously before getting up and offering a hand to the blonde and pulling her up as well.

Emma smiled her thanks and was just about to go and get dressed before her eyes went wide as she realised something.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed as she grabbed Regina's arm. She pulled Regina around to face her and stared at her with an intensity that made Regina uncomfortable until she realised something too.

Instead of Emma's usual blank stare she was actually focusing on Regina's eyes which meant...

“Oh my god Emma! You can see!” Regina exclaimed and Emma nodded before grinning widely.

She gazed at Regina eagerly, eyes flitting from plump red lips to chocolate eyes to the scar on her lip and back again. She had been dying to see what the mysterious Regina actually looked like but all of her imaginings could never have come close the the brunette goddess standing in front of her.

“Me falling on top of you must've fixed whatever was wrong.” Emma grinned cheekily and Regina blushed.

“Ha ha very funny Emma.” Regina said sarcastically but she smiled to let Emma know she was only joking. 

She was just about to ask Emma a question but the front door opened and Regina heard Henry calling her name from downstairs.

 

“I'm upstairs dear.” Regina called back before she realised her mistake, what if Henry saw Emma? What if Emma doesn't recognise him?

“Emma do you remember anything else yet from before?” Regina asked her quickly and Emma shook her head.

“I'm sorry, I don't remember anything except what I already told you.” Emma said.

She was about to ask why when a teenaged boy strode into the room and froze.

“Ma?” He asked shakily before launching himself into Emma's arms. She stiffened noticeably and Henry backed off slightly to look in her eyes.

“Ma what's wrong? It's me Henry, your son.” He said worriedly.

“What!” Emma choked out. “I have a son!” She had tears in her eyes as she glared at Regina accusingly.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Emma but I didn't want to overwhelm you.” Regina explained gently and Emma's expression softened as she realised what Regina said made sense, she could barely remember her own name so being told not only that she had a son but that he was a teenager would've definitely sent her over the edge.

She suddenly realised that she hadn't said anything and both Regina and her son were staring at her expectantly.   
“It's OK Regina I know you wouldn't keep this from me unless it was for my own good.” She smiled reassuringly at Regina before turning to her son.

“So you're my son?” She asked curiously. Henry nodded and she smiled at him. “So what's your name then?” She continued.

“Henry.” He replied smiling too.

“Henry huh? It's a good name kid. So how old are you then?” She asks him.

Henry smiles when she called him kid, some things never change he supposed. “I'm fifteen now but sixteen next month.”

“Oh so you'll be a man soon then eh?” Emma smirks at him and Henry laughs lightly.

“Yeah I guess I will.” He replies. “Anyway I just remembered I need to talk to you Mo-Regina.” He stutters for a second and Regina's eyebrow raises slightly before nodding.

“Of course Henry, we'll leave Emma to get dressed and talk in the kitchen.” Regina stands up and follows Henry to the kitchen.

“What was that about Henry? You never call me by my first name?” Regina asks curiously.

Henry blushed and looked down at his shoes before answering. “I didn't want to confuse Ma, I mean I'm guessing she's got amnesia and she's only just found out she has a son and finding out she gave me up for adoption might have been too much for her.” He shrugs and Regina feels her heart swell with love and pride at how compassionate Henry is.

“It's alright dear, you did the right thing, for now lets take things one day at a time. I'm still hoping that she'll get her memories back so for now it's best if we don't overwhelm her with too much information.” Regina smiles reassuringly at Henry and hugs him tightly.

“So what's happened to Ma then? Has she said where she was or anything?” Henry asks her and Regina wants to tell him everything but he's still a child and it's not the kind of thing you just blurt out, especially when she barely knew anything so she opted to tell him as little as possible instead.

“Well it turns out that someone took her and kept her away from us, it wasn't until a couple of night ago that she turned up here, I don't really know anything else except that she definitely has amnesia. She doesn't even know who she is right now.” Regina explained gently.

 

Henry's eyes narrowed at her and she could tell he knew she was holding something back, he was about to ask her but decided that if his mom didn't want him to know something then it was probably for the best.

Later on in the day Regina decided to go out and buy some groceries as Emma was staying with them for now and she knew from past experiences that the blondes appetite was insatiable, she made sure to stock up on some junk food like chocolate cereal, pop tarts and bear claws before getting plenty of healthy food as well, if Emma was going to be living at hers then she would encourage Emma to eat as healthily as possible.

She had finished paying for the food when she bumped into the one person she had no desire to see.

“Oh my god Regina I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!” Snow exclaimed as she backed away from the furious brunette.

Regina had to rein in her anger towards Snow as she couldn't let on that Emma was with her, she schooled her features into a more pleasant expression and smiled at Snow. “It's quite alright Snow I wasn't looking either.” Regina said calmly even as everything within her screamed at her to kill the woman stood in front of her.

She looked closer at Snow and saw her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying. “Are you alright Snow?” She asked in fake concern. She had an idea as to why Snow was upset and wanted to see what excuse she would give.

“It's just been so long Regina.” Snow said miserably. “I haven't heard from Emma in over two weeks now and I'm so worried.”

To her credit Snow did actually look worried but Regina knew that it was only because she had lost her plaything, she wasn't really upset over Emma disappearing.

“I know you are Snow and I promise I am doing everything I can to find her, I was actually on my way to see Blue in the hopes of finding a location spell, one that will work across town lines.” Regina said making it up as she went along, she had actually intended to go straight home but she couldn't resist a chance to wind Snow up and it seemed to work as Snow's eyes went wide with fear.

“It's OK Regina I can do that, I'm sure you'd rather be at home with Henry.” Snow attempted to persuade Regina and she pretended to think it over before accepting Snow's suggestion.

“Of course you're right Snow, besides Blue and I don't really have the best of relationships so I'm sure she's more likely to help if it's you asking.” Regina said before striding out of the shop and heading towards the mansion.

Her hands were shaking by the time she'd gotten half way home and knowing what was coming she quickly poofed herself into the middle of the forest before letting out a scream of rage and frustration. She threw fireball after fireball at the trees until there was a mile round clearing surrounding her, she was breathing hard by the time she was finished and a quick wave of her hand had the forest restored. Another wave of her hand and she was back at the mansion with the groceries magically put away before she ran to her bedroom and cried, she cried for herself, cried for Henry who had his mother taken away yet again and finally she cried for the vulnerable blonde in the next room.

She awoke hours later to a damp pillow and dried tears on her cheeks, she sat up and a blanket fell off of her, she smiled as she picked it up, she guessed either Henry or Emma had come in and covered her earlier and her heart warmed at the thought.

She folded the blanket and placed it neatly on the chair near the bed before heading downstairs to check on her family.

Regina stopped suddenly 'Her family?' she thought.  
Laughter filtered upstairs from the lounge and she could hear Emma and Henry talking making her smile. Yes this was her family and no one was going to take that away from her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow returns home and she's not happy much to the dismay of Charming.

**As soon as Snow got back to the apartment Charming leapt up off of the sofa and faced her miserably, a purple bruise across his cheek and a split lip greeted her and she grinned sadistically at the pain he must be feeling.**

 

“ **She knows something's up.” Snow said before walking up and stroking his bruised cheek, she delighted in the way he flinched and allowed herself a small smile before sitting down on the sofa.**

 

“ **Wh who knows?” Charming stuttered, he still stood near the sofa so she waved her hand towards one of the chairs indicating for him to sit down, he nodded his thanks and sat down on the one farthest away from Snow.**

 

“ **Regina knows, I'm not sure how much but she definitely knows something. The way she looked at me I thought she was going to kill me at first.” Snow grinned again as if the idea of Regina harming her was amusing before continuing. “She started asking about doing a locator spell to find our dearest Emma.” Her lip curled when she said dearest. “I managed to blow Regina off but if she continues I'll have to remove her permanently.” Snow said all of this casually as though she was discussing the weather but David could see the vicious gleam in her eyes and shuddered inside.**

 

**He was glad Emma had gotten away but he worried that now Snow didn't have anything to occupy her she would turn her attention to him and the town and he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to defy her again.**

 

**A plan was forming in his mind when Snow caught his attention by stripping off her clothes.**

**He swallowed hard at the sight of creamy white skin and taut nipples, he had to remind himself of what she had done so that he wouldn't take her there and then but he knew it was useless, Snow would take what she wanted whether he wanted to or not.**

 

**He sighed and followed her to the bedroom and tried to prepare himself for what was to come.**

 

**The screams that followed would've alerted the whole town were it not for the silencing spell that was placed around the apartment, after a few minutes of screaming a new sound could be heard, Snows laughter echoed around the apartment as David howled in anguish and he wished with all his heart that his daughter was safe from the monster his wife had become.**

**Author's Note:**

> All comments appreciated x


End file.
